Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a device and a method for measuring a noise-between-floors, and a system for monitoring a noise-between-floors using the same, and more particularly, relate to a technique for analyzing and monitoring noise information and a noise type about a noise-between-floors using an air-borne noise and a direct impact noise as measured from a microphone array and a sensor module array respectively.
Due to a concentration and an overpopulation of a city resulting from a social development, a multi-storied building on which multi-generations live, such as a multi-unit dwelling and an apartment, has been popularized. This multi-storied building is a multiplex housing where multiple households are separated from each other through a wall and a floor interposed therebetween. Due to a nature of the multiplex housing, a complaint caused by a noise-between-floors occurs.
Especially, among the noise-between-floors, in case of an impact noise generated by a direct impact applied on the floor or the wall of the building, the noise-between-floors is easily transmitted to an adjacent household. Such noise is not only badly affecting mental and physical health of the adjacent households, but also causing a serious fight among neighbors. Thus, the noise has recently become a serious social problem.
Based on a survey, about 75% of the people live in the apartment or the multiplex housing (the multi-storied building), and 95% or more of them have been suffered from the noise-between-floors generated in the adjacent household.
Most of the prior arts for solving such problems are mostly related to a lamination of an anti-vibration material, and the like for relaxing the noise-between-floors on the floor of most buildings, and a cushioning material that appropriately forms an air layer.
However, the anti-vibration material or the cushioning material for relaxing the noise-between-floors has a limit to efficiently block the noise-between-floors.